Mirabelle Chester
by Roseville
Summary: Mirabelle Chester got fired from NCIS. She runs away to Forks to visit with her niece Isabella Swan. This is a slight NCIS crossover but will mostly be Twilight.
1. Prologue

_Okay I don't own Twilight. I have so many stories right, but I have to post otherwise I go crazy._

Mirabelle Chester was at a loss. She didn't know what to say or do. She had been let go, or as they said "Relieved of duty till further notice." That is what Director Shepard had said. The looks on her team members faces were too much, they were disgusted, ashamed, and well Gibbs was disappointed.

Her fiancé was accused of murder and she didn't believe it for one single moment. Nothing the team told her would ever convince her that Herbert Underwood would do something like that. When the evidence started to mount up though she had no choice to question Herbert herself. She begged and pleaded with Herbert to tell her the truth. Herbert obviously denied it and reassured her that it was a big mistake and Mirabelle believed him. She knew deep down in her heart that he was as guilty as sin but she couldn't allow everyone to see what a fool she had been. The only guy that gave her the time of day in almost three years swept her off her feet with his sense of humor and thoughtfulness.

"Hi Renee, it Mira,"

"Oh, don't tell me they fired you?" her older sister groaned.

"Yep, well, relieved of duty I guess, but they probably won't ever bring me back especially Gibbs." I answered with a sigh as I put my keys on the stand by the door of my house.

"Assholes, have they never fought for anyone they love. Gee, tell them to sit and spin." Renee snickered.

That made me laugh hard for at least five minutes than Renee, "Well, how is Bella enjoying Forks?" I finally asked Renee after we both stopped laughing.

"Oh, she found a boy, his name is Edward. You know what you should visit her in Forks, she hasn't seen in ages. Charlie would like to see you too and trade stories." Renee suggested with as much enthusiaum as possible.

"Maybe that isn't a bad idea, its not like have many people here who want to see me." I exhaled the breath I was holding.

"Well, I got to go, Phil is going to be home soon." Renee stated

"Okay I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone.

I took my jacket off and hung it up, I looked around the house, so many memories were here of Herbert and us. Maybe I should ring Charlie up, a little vacation to a wet and gloomy place would help me a lot. Now where did I put that address book.


	2. What you see

_Chapter 1 Forks_

Mirabelle had a red-eye flight to catch. She was landing in Seattle and renting a SUV for a couple weeks or longer. She didn't care if Gibbs or the rest of the team called her or needed her.

_I'll seek you out, slay you alive. One more word and you won't survive. And I'm not scared of your stolen power. I see right through you any hour._

Charlie was excited to see Mirabelle; it had been at least two years. Mirabelle was staying at their house, Charlie insisted. She and Charlie always got along well, even after him and Renee got divorced. Some townsfolk said if he would've waited a couple of years Mirabelle and him should have gotten married. Mirabelle sometimes would sit at home thinking about that, what if she and Charlie had gotten married and they were the ones that had Isabella? She loved her sister Renee, and she had never given the situation serious thought. Mirabelle would have loved to have a child but it was no longer in her near future at least.

Herbert Underwood, she thought, probably being escorted to prison now. Gibbs had worked him over real good. Mirabelle thought had to do with something that Gibbs knew deep down that she could never do those things herself. She had gotten rid everything that reminded her of him, burned some of it. It was the only closure she was going to get from the situation.

The plane landed and Mirabelle lugged her two large pink suitcases that she probably wouldn't need. She over packed a lot it was a nasty habit of hers, she couldn't help it.

_Forks, Washington_

"Hey, Bells."

"Aunt Mirabelle it's been so long." Bella let go of Edward's hand and jumped at aunt.

Edward turned around to see a woman much like Bella embrace his girlfriend. This aunt's hair was a little lighter, her nose was slightly wider and her eyes were more hazel.

"Edward this is my Aunt Mirabelle Chester, she going to stay a while in Forks. Aunt Mira, this Edward Cullen my boyfriend." Bella introduced the two smiling ear to ear.

"Hello Edward, I am looking forward to getting to know you better, you don't mind integrations do you?" Mirabelle inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Bella laughed and threw back head onto his shoulder, he never heard her laugh like that before, "Aunt Mirabelle work for NCIS in Washington D.C.."

"Well, was let go, fired, disposed, however you put it. Herbert did a number got in trouble and of course I am supposed to be his mother and watch him and know what exactly what he was up to." Mirabelle answered with a hint of distaste. "Is Charlie inside?"

"Yeah, Edward and I were leaving but I'll be home later." Bella told Mirabelle as they were heading to leave.

"Okay have fun," Mirabelle answered as she went to door.

"Wow, you are so much like your aunt." Edward commented as they got in his car.

"Yeah everyone says we look a lot alike." Bella stated as she quickly got her seatbelt on.

"Yes that but I can't read her just like I can't read you." Edward was perplexed, now there were two people he couldn't read. "I could almost feel as if she was reading me."

"Reading you!" Bella gasped. If Aunt Mirabelle could read him she would know the Cullen's secret.

Edward looked at her at the corner of his eye as they reached the Cullen home. "Yeah, never felt nothing like it from a human." Edward muttered clearly disturbed.

They got out of the car silently, "Hey Bella, Emmett is beating Jasper." Alice popped her head out of the door. Alice noticed the look on Edward's face.

"My Aunt Mirabelle is in town." Bella answered simply, she walked in after Edward.

Edward headed to the second story of the house to Carlisle's study.

"He can't read her, and he thinks she can read him, he's not sure." Bella muttered.

"Not another one." Rosalie huffed in the next room.

_Carlisle's Study_

"Is it possible for a human to read us?" Edward asked before he even entered the room. He was down, one more person in danger of their secrets.

Carlisle looked up from his book thoughtfully, "I suppose, there are humans that posses the gifts that we take for granted. Sometimes we must not forget that this comes from them and not vampires."

"Mirabelle, Bella's aunt, I think she can read us." Edward responded with frustration.

"Well, we should probably make sure, get her alone and see. If she can we may have to turn her Edward." Carlisle responded as he rounded the desk where Edward was standing.

" I guess I should tell Bella," Edward stated blankly.

Walking down the stairs he was met by Jasper, "Mirabelle can read you, us?"

"Yes, apparently, Carlisle says we may have to turn her."

Jasper could feel regret and a sense of foreboding from Edward.


End file.
